Connectors such as those described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,388,370 and 3,858,157 permit the solderless splicing of insulated wires in either pigtail, tap or in-line modes. The connector comprises an insulating body having two or more longitudinal wire-receiving channels which are transversely grooved for insertion of a slotted metal contact plate. A wire is inserted into each channel of the connector and the contact plate is forced into engagement with the wires. The contact plate has insulation-displacing grooves which cut through the insulation of the wires to make contact with each wire and connect them electrically to each other.
It is important that the wires be inserted into the channels of the connector to the depth necessary for proper engagement with the contact plate. It is sometimes difficult to manipulate the wires to ensure that the wires are properly positioned prior to making the connection, particularly when connections between multiple wires are being attempted simultaneously.